It Ends Tonight
by tacos2468
Summary: Fabian and Nina have broken off and Joy swooped in, taking Fabian from Nina. When a new American boy shows up at Anubis House, a bond will form between the two people who feel out of place in this country. Neddie/Jabian (it hurts to write Jabian things. It really does) *DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN HOA OR ITS CHARACTERS. I WISH I DID. BUT I DON'T. Rated T just to be safe.


**So I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I jut got an idea for an amazing one. I may be the only person on Earth that ships Neddie/Chosirian (Nina and Eddie)but I do and I wanna write a Neddie story :3 So here it is! Chapter 1**.

* * *

Eddie walked into the rusty old Anubis house. _This place is old_ was the only thing he thought as he looked around. He left his bags in the front hall and walked into the kitchen where everyone else was just sitting down to dinner. Or "supper" as those English folks called it.

"Hello," he said, confident as normal. He could see an eye roll from a seemingly uptight redheaded girl sitting at the table. His eyes caught on a blondish girl sitting at the table with an empty seat next to her. She was twirling her food around her plate with a fork, not really paying attention to him or anyone. Everyone remained silent at his took a seat next to her.

She lifted her head slightly and looked straight into his eyes. He noticed her eyes were puffy and slightly red, as if she'd been crying for a little bit. Her head turned from his quickly and she stared at some punk across the table who was visibly chatting up some brunette. She looked at them as if it pained her to even see him, then got up and ran out of the room.

Confused but not one to pass up an offer to eat, Eddie remained in his seat. "Name's Eddie," he said, helping himself to some of the food that was on the table. Everyone else went around the table, telling him their name and welcoming him to Anubis House. Everyone except that redhead that is.

"And that's Patricia," the brunette (Joy) said. "She doesn't particularly like new Americans." Patricia got up from the table in response and Fabian and Joy soon followed.

"So that girl who ran out earlier. What's her deal?" Eddie asked the remaining people around the table in between bites of food.

"Oh, that's Nina," Jerome (_I'm gonna call him Jerry_) responded. "She's pissed off because Joy over there stole her man." Mara rolled her eyes and coaxed Jerry out of the room. Amber and Alfie looked at each other, laughed and walked out of the dining room hand in hand. That left Eddie alone at the dinner table.

Nina slowly slinked back into the dining room, starting to clear the table. Eddie smiled at her and Nina shyly smiled back.

"I'm Eddie," he said, getting up out of his seat to help her with her chores.

She nodded graciously and spoke in a small voice, "Nina."

"Thank goodness! Another American." Eddie said in an attempt to make her laugh. Her blatantly plain reaction made him a little sad but he could tell she was really bummed.

They finished cleaning things quickly and ran out of things to talk about. He nodded at her and she rolled her eyes slightly, making both of them laugh. "That's one step in the right direction!" Eddie said, grinning at her.

She laughed softly, walking out of the room and starting up the stairs. She turned around and looked at him. "Goodnight Eddie," she said and he grinned, walking to his room.

* * *

In the privacy of his one room he shared with no one, Fabian sat on his bed with Joy and they were watching some sort of romcom he really wasn't interested in but was watching for Joy. His arm was around her and he was smiling seeing her smiling.

He had given up on Nina a while ago when she said that they were best friends. You can't date if you're best friends, Alfie told him that. So they broke it off and Joy made her move. Fabian didn't protest, he was strangely over Nina.

When Eddie walked into his room, Fabian didn't even notice. He only realized the two of them weren't alone when the light switch was turned on.

"Well...um...Hi?" Eddie said awkwardly and Fabian paused the movie on his laptop, Fabian and Joy sitting up awkwardly. "I think I'm...rooming with you?" Eddie continued before putting his suitcase on the floor. "I'll just...sleep on the couch."

Fabian nodded and him and Joy watched Eddie leave. They laughed and went back to watching their movie, barely even phased by the interaction.

* * *

Eddie settled on the couch, prepared for a long and sleepless night when he heard a crying from the corner. His head turned and he saw Nina scrunched in a ball in the living room, crying to herself. He wasn't a sensitive person at all but something about her crying made his heart melt and he moved to sit next to her.

He put his arm around her, holding her close to him and he could feel her tears forming a wet spot on his shirt but he honestly didn't care. She had to know that the whole world wasn't against her.

They fell asleep in that position and Eddie knew he didn't care about what would happen when they woke up. He was happy that he could be there for her.

They had something special.

He just didn't know what yet.

* * *

**So that's it. I have one more story I'm starting today before I'm updating House of the Lonely. Be sure to check my profile for update statused of stories and stuff and yeah! Leave any suggestions or comments in the reviews. Thanks!**

~tacos2468


End file.
